A shortcoming of existing embodiments of conductive garments is that incorporating conductive threads or fibers into clothing or other textile or paper products may not be compatible with manufacturing in high volume. Further, managing facilities that have large amounts of patients, some of whom may be incontinent, and employees can be difficult.
To address these and other issues, a system and method for inclusion of conductive inks and other materials into clothing or other textile or paper products for the purpose of sensing moisture is discussed, especially where that system is compatible with high volume manufacturing systems. Additionally, a mechanism for tracking and collecting medical information about the patients, especially incontinence information, is also discussed.